Normal Day for Thieves
by kirby1196
Summary: First upload yay! So this is something I had in scraps for awhile on my computer, don't know if I'll make this a one-shot or add a couple of chapters. Basically this is just my two OC's, Lima and Emerald, who live with Fawful and Midbus and there crazy-but-fun life of being a gang of thieves. Note: This takes place after Bowser's Inside Story. Hope you like it!


The bank bells rang, as citizens watched from a safe distance. What had happened inside the bank? When were the Mario bros going to arrive? The doors blasted off of its hinges towards the crowd, as people scattered. The metal clanged to the ground in deformed shapes, as four figures ran out of the smoke from the bank to the streets. They carried massive bags of cash on their backs; two hovered above the ground while one was losing speed. A green teenage girl with black hair looked up to Fawful, "We could have gotten more if only you weren't so paranoid!"

"Who has had the experience that is to be having of age? Fawful knows what he is doing!"

"You're barely older than me!"

"Silence! Lord Fawful commands you!"

"Guys, can we focus on escaping?"

The two looked over to another female who looked humanoid and clad in magikoopa robes. She had a sack on her broom as she hovered a few feet from the ground, looking a bit relaxed.

"Oh, what do you know Emerald. You're not in a relationship."

Emerald sat up to that. "I don't have to be in one to know that your bickering is getting annoying!"

"Who has the saying that you be needing to have the listening in?" Fawful asked in a more annoyed tone as they looked ahead. They stopped cold in their tracks, "Fink Rats!"

Mario and Luigi stood before them, clad in there overalls and hammers, as they looked annoyed as well, "Do you have to do this every Saturday? It's starting to get predictable."

"Nonsense! Lord Fawful will always be having the surprise!"

"Like what?" Luigi asked, a bit curious to know, when two fists slammed into their faces like brick walls. Midbus had caught up by then to the gang, holding the most cash, as he looked back to Fawful, who chortled loudly. "Surprise!"

Midbus looked back to Fawful. "Sorry I am late Lord Fawful."

"Nonsense Midbus! Come, we must have the going before the waking from there crying naps the fink rats will have!"

The four raced over Mario and Luigi, as the Princess's castle was coming up soon.

"See? No problem, we could have gotten more loot."

"Come on Lima…"

"Be having the shutting up!"

"Fawful…"

Just then a hammer whizzed by the four, breaking off one of the rockets on Fawful's flying saucer, as it tilted into the ground, sending the bean bean flying 17 feet before skidding into the ground.

"Fawful!"

"Lord Fawful."

Lima and Midbus went over to Fawful, as Emerald veered her broom and stopped it in front of the gang. She pulled out her wand, just as the Plumbers were getting close. She chanted loudly, firing balls of fire and explosive shapes at the two, as they jumped over the blasts or dodged them.

Before Emerald could swing her wand at the two, Luigi collided his hammer with her stomach as Emerald fell off of her broom and backwards. The broom fell to the ground with a clatter as Mario went for the sack. Emerald moved her position, springing up into Mario's stomach before he could grab the sack as he fell to the ground. Luigi swung at her again but she ducked her head, grabbing her wand and in an angry attempt smacked it across his face.

Luigi went down, dropping his Hammer as Emerald grabbed it, about to swing it at Mario when he grabbed the other end, both pulling on the weapon. Emerald pulled out her wand to shoot him off as the action made her lose her grip, letting the hammer slip out of her hands. She started to stumble into Mario just as he smacked her upside of the head with the hammer. She rolled to the side, groaning in pain as she was out of the fight, her wand at the side.

Luigi was getting up when the grass below their feet grabbed onto both of the brothers shoes, unable to let go. They tried to get free with no luck as Mario looked up to duck a roundhouse kick Lima was trying to deliver into his skull. Mario tried to grab her leg as Lima jumped back, trying to punch his body as Mario did his best to dodge. Lima missed a shot to his head as Mario grabbed her hand, throwing her over his shoulder as she flew back and rolled onto the grass, getting up as she ran at him again.

With a powerful pull, Mario got his foot free, just to swing it into Lima's side, hitting the teen down. She got up, growling a bit as she clenched her fists.

"Mario!"

Mario looked over to his little brother as the grass had transformed into monstrous vines, trying to cover him completely. He ran over, grabbing the hammer beside him as he swung at the vines, trying to get Luigi out. Mario then felt a force smash into the back of his head, pinning him to the vines. Lima looked pissed, "You plumbers always try to ruin everything! Time to know what it's like to be knocked out cold!"

Her eyes were full of anger and contempt, when she saw something in the corner of her eye. Twirling at her was the hammer, smacking her in the head. Her eyes rolled into her head as she fell down, the vines dissolving back into grass. Mario looked over to his brother, as Luigi gave a thumbs up.

"Don't worry brother, I got your back!"

Luigi was then hit in the back by Midbus, the brother going down faster than a feather. Mario tried to grab the hammer in time as Midbus punched him down as well, both the Mario bros were both out cold.

"You hurt Lord Fawful."

Midbus then heard some pained coughs, as he looked over to Emerald. She was bleeding, but mostly bruised from the fight as she tried to get up. "Uuuuuugh. They're getting tougher."

"They were nothing."

Emerald's broom hovered over next to her as it helped her up, just as Fawful was groaning as well. Midbus helped Fawful up as he wobbled, a big bump on his head from smacking into a rock. "Did we have the winning?"

"Yes."

"Hah! Be taking that Fink rats!" He then noticed Lima on the ground. "Lima!"

He tried running over, falling back to the ground, as Midbus picked him up, going over and slinging Lima over his shoulders. "Now what Lord Fawful?"

Fawful almost looked pained to see Lima in her state, almost laying a finger on her as he pointed to Peach's castle, "Be getting us back to the hideout!"

"Yes Lord Fawful."

He walked past Emerald, as she was now sitting on her broom again, holding her sack. She went over to the sack Lima had, picking it up, as the four escaped just before the plumbers could get up to see them off.


End file.
